Quand le passé ressurgit
by Mana'x
Summary: Les retrouvailles entre amie peuvent se passer de cette manière, quand l'amitié se retrouve à la frontière de l'amour.  Histoire entre les deux actrices, Ashley Et Kristen. TOTALEMENT HORS CONTEXTE PAR RAPPORT AUX FILMS ET AUX LIVRES


**Prologue **

_Une nuit d'hiver…Il fait très froid à cet instant… Dans une ruelle, une famille presse le pas, portant leur fille qui pleure, jusqu'à leur voiture._

_Elle se débat mais rien n'y fait. Ses parents la déposent sur le siège arrière, boucle sa ceinture et enclenchent la sécurité enfant._

_Le père démarre le moteur et se met à lire sa carte. La jeune fille se retourne sur son siège à l'entente de son prénom, au loin… Au bout de la ruelle, une autre jeune fille aux cheveux noirs de jais, court à en perdre haleine vers cette voiture qui lui parait inaccessible, en criant le nom de l'enfant… « Kristen » _

_Ce nom qui résonne dans la rue, qui rebondit contre les murs des immeubles… Une voix pure et désespérée... D'une enfant délaissée…_

_Au moment où elle allait atteindre la voiture, celle-ci commence à partir. La Dite Kristen ouvre alors la fenêtre et y jette son collier. _

_Avant que la voiture ne disparaisse au bout de la rue, l'enfant essoufflée et en larme voit la main de son amie se poser sur la vitre arrière de celle-ci…_

_Se penchant elle récupère le précieux bijou au creux de sa main tremblante. Une chaine en argent, au bout de la quelle pend une bague…_

Au milieu d'une ruelle, une jeune femme se réveillait doucement. Il faisait nuit. Sa tête lui faisait mal… Elle tentait de se relever mais dû se retenir au mur, manquant de tomber. Elle rigola pour elle-même. *La drogue, c'est mal* se dit-elle. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. 22h36. Elle avait dut dormir seulement 10 minutes, mais ne se rappelait d'absolument rien. Ce n'est pas ça qui allait la déstabiliser. Elle avait l'habitude après tout.

Prenant une ruelle adjacente elle titubait jusqu'à un bar assez glauque et bien caché du publique. Poussant la porte, elle entra dans cet antre bondée de monde où un groupe de Métal jouait sur l'estrade.

Jetant un coup d'œil vers le bar elle sourit. Un sourire... Béat, voir drogué. Ce qui était le cas après tout. Le barman secoua la tête de désespoir et lui fit signe de venir le rejoindre.

Elle tangua jusqu'à un tabouret où elle s'assit posant ses bras croisés sur le comptoir.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire bien veillant.

« Regardes toi… D'où viens-tu encore ? »

« Oh… De pas très loin à vrai dire. »

Elle rigola à sa réponse évasive. Le serveur reprit.

« Tu te fous en l'air tu sais. Une si belle jeune femme ne devrait pas se tuer à petit feu comme tu le fais. »

« Faut croire que j'aime ça. » Répondit-elle froidement. « Passes-moi donc une vodka au lieu de me faire la morale. »

Le jeune homme soupira mais s'exécuta.

Attrapant son verre, elle partit rejoindre deux filles qui discutaient sur une banquette au fond de la salle.

Le barman tourna la tête vers l'entrée en essuyant ses verres. Son regard se fit curieux. Une nouvelle ? Ce bar c'est comme un Lycée. Dès qu'il y a de nouvelles têtes, tout le monde s'en aperçois.

Elle se déplace jusqu'au bar.

Elle est mince, pas très grande, les cheveux noirs, et les yeux fardés de cette même couleur sombre.

Arrivée à destination elle prit un tabouret et s'assit.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » Demanda le serveur.

La jeune femme le regarda et réfléchit un instant avant de répondre naturellement.

« Une bière s'il vous plait. »

Le jeune homme la servit aussitôt.

« Vous êtes nouvelle dans le coin ? » tenta le barman.

« Oui je suis arrivée hier soir. » répondit-elle un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le serveur lui tendit la main en souriant.

« Bienvenue en ville dans ce cas-là. Je suis Kellan. »

La jeune femme lui serra donc la main franchement.

« Kris. »

Elle détourna son attention et porta son regard sur le trio de « drôles de dames » assises sur la banquette du fond.

Celle de gauche était blonde aux cheveux raides et un corps de poupée gonflable, celle de droite n'était pas bien différente à défaut qu'elle a les cheveux bouclés. Elles ne semblaient pas se défaire de leur accompagnatrice. Deux vraies Barbie en puissance.

Quant à celle du milieu… Elle était avachie lamentablement sur la banquette les pieds posés sur la petite table en face d'elle. Elle a les cheveux noirs, parsemés de mèches blanches, très courts sur les côtés, un peu plus long sur le dessus, et l'arrière de son crâne. Tout cela dans un désordre phénoménal, dut à la main de Barbie gauche.

Elle avait l'air assez mince, voir presque maigre, sous son manteau de cuir et son baggy noir.

Elle regardait les boucles de Barbie droite en souriant béatement approchant sa main pour les touchés comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu.

Kristen la trouva belle. Bien que sous l'effet d'une puissante drogue, elle n'en reste pas moins belle.

La voix de Kellan la fit redescendre sur terre.

« Elle t'intrigue ? »

Gênée elle bredouilla une réponse.

« Je heu... Non... Mais je me demandais… Qui est-ce ? »

Kellan sourit.

« C'est une habituée du bar… Mais malheureusement, aussi une personne pas très fréquentable. C'est en quelque sorte ma petite protégée… Pas mal de rumeurs courent à son sujet. »

Kellan regarda sa dite protégée du coin de l'œil et soupira.

« Sans vouloir être indiscrète… Quel genre de rumeurs ? »

Il inspira profondément avant de répondre.

« Personne ne la connaît réellement. Pas même moi. Alors tu imagines bien que les gens cherchent des ragots à son sujet. Certains disent que ses parents sont mort, à la suite de quoi, elle est venue s'installée ici et a perdu la raison.

D'autre disent qu'elle a commis un meurtre et qu'elle est tombée dans la drogue pour essayer d'oublier… Je pense que tout est faux. Mais je ne m'avancerai pas dans des théories la concernant. »

Kristen regarda à nouveau la jeune femme. Sans détourner son attention elle s'adressa à Kellan.

« Connaissez-vous son âge ? »

« Je dirais pas plus de 25 ans… »

« Hum… » Se contenta de répondre la brune.

Quand elle allait poser une dernière question, Kellan la devança en souriant.

« Et non Madame la commissaire, je ne connais pas son prénom. Ici on la surnomme… Junk… Mais ce n'est pas péjoratif pour elle. C'est elle qui se surnomme comme ça. »

Kristen souri un peu gênée.

La jeune Junk quant à elle, se leva pour rejoindre le bar toujours en titubant. S'appuyant sur le comptoir s'adressa à Kellan.

« Mon p'tit Kellan ! Combien je te dois ce soir ? »

Kellan sourit gentiment.

« Rien du tout ma belle. C'est cadeau. »

Celle-ci sourit à pleines dents.

« Oh merci, c'est trop sympa de ta part ! »

Elle sentait l'alcool à trois kilomètres, mais cela ne dérangea pas Kristen qui ne put décoller les yeux de cette jeune femme, trouvant dans son visage quelque chose de familier…

Kellan rigola, puis demanda.

« Et bien ? Tu rentres seule ce soir ? T'as décidé de dormir ? »

Junk rigola.

« Non je ne vais pas dormir et tu le sais. Je vais… Tiens maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai. Je suis seule. Etrange… »

Elle fit une moue adorable qui fit sourire Kristen.

« De toute manière, les pétasses de la bas sont pas très… Non, ce n'est pas mon truc ! »

Kellan rigola de nouveau, et Junk tourna la tête vers Kristen qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Elle fit des yeux étonnés et s'adressa à la jeune femme, le regard trouble.

« Oh, je ne t'avais pas vu. Bonsoir, moi c'est Junk. »

Elle fit un sourire charmeur tout en tendant sa main à la demoiselle.

Kristen sourit gentiment en prenant sa main.

« Kris. »

Junk, regarda la jeune femme, intriguée… Toujours la main dans la sienne.

« On se co… » Commença-t-elle alors que Kellan la coupa.

« Junk, ne commence pas à pervertir ma nouvelle cliente, file donc chez toi dormir pour une fois. »

Il sourit et Junk lâcha la main de Kristen qui frissonna...

« Certes. » Dit-elle simplement en rajustant son t-shirt.

Elle sourit à Kellan et se pencha au-dessus du bar pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

A ce moment-là… Son collier glissa à l'extérieur de sa veste. Une chaine. Avec une bague.

Kristen resta figée. Ce n'était pas possible.

La scène se déroula tellement rapidement qu'elle n'eut pas le temps de bien identifier ce bijou.

La dite Junk, passa une main dans ses cheveux histoire de les… Recoiffés ?

Dit au revoir à Kellan, et partit en posant doucement sa main sur le bras dénudé de Kristen en guise de bonne nuit.

Marchant de droite à gauche vers la sortie, elle finit par quitter la pièce.

Kristen gardait le regard figé sur cette porte qui venait de se refermer derrière le passage de la jeune femme.

Kellan amusé la sortie de sa rêverie.

« Tu aurais préféré partir avec elle pour une nuit de folie, peut-être ? » Dit-il en souriant.

Kristen le regarda et rigola en buvant la dernière gorgée de sa bière.

« Pas vraiment. Mais elle a l'air… Gentille. Bien qu'alcoolisée et… Droguée… »

« Oui elle est gentille… Du moins, avec moi. Après je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait pour qu'il y ait de telles rumeurs qui la suivent… »

Kristen soupira, et commença à se lever.

« Bon je vais y aller… J'ai besoin… De réfléchir un peu. »

Kellan regarda la jeune femme puis la questionna.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

Elle lève les yeux vers lui et lui sourit.

« Non, non, tout va bien. »

Kellan n'était pas très convaincu mais ne dit rien. Après tout il ne la connaissait pas. Il n'allait pas s'immiscer dans sa vie privée.

« Bon et bien, bonne soirée, et bonne nuit. La porte du bar te sera toujours ouverte. » Il sourit à la jeune femme qui lui rendit tel un miroir.

« Merci ! Bonne fin de soirée et bonne nuit à toi aussi. »

Elle paya l'addition et attrapa son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Un petit vent frais soufflait dans la ville. En cette soirée de printemps, cela n'était pas dérangeant pour Kristen.

Marchant lentement le long du fleuve elle se remémorait la scène dont elle avait été la spectatrice. Cet instant si court, mais qui restera à jamais gravé dans son esprit. Cette bague pendant au bout de cette chaine argentée…

Cela ne pouvait être vrai. Non elle se faisait des idées. Après 13 ans, sans nouvelles, ça ne pouvait être elle… Puis après tout, pas mal de gens portaient des bagues autour du cou. Si elle avait dû se poser la question à chaque personne qui en avait une, ça ferait longtemps qu'elle aurait été internée.

Continuant son chemin qui n'avait pas de destination définie, elle profita de la fraicheur de cette nuit douce et calme…

Arrivée dans un parc elle s'installa et s'alluma une cigarette.

Si seulement elle pouvait retrouvée cette fillette qu'elle avait délaissée contre son grès 13 ans en arrière... Cette fillette qui avait 2 ans de plus qu'elle, mais de qui elle ne pouvait se séparer.

Se remémorant ce souvenir douloureux, elle repensa à cet instant où elle la vit courir après la voiture en criant son nom… Lui déchirant le cœur…

A cette pensée une larme perla au coin de son œil, et fut vite effacée d'un revers de manche.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. 1h43. C'est peut-être l'heure de rentrer. Pensa-t-elle.

Se levant de son banc, elle écrasa sa cigarette et repris le chemin de son appartement.

Jetant son sac et se débarrassant de ses chaussures, elle traina les pieds jusqu'à son canapé ou elle s'étala lamentablement, tel un poids mort. Elle soupira un grand coup et ferma les yeux…

Dérangée par les rayons du soleil Kristen grimaça. Elle s'était donc endormie sur son canapé. Ce qui confirma son idée. Ce canapé est vraiment confortable.

Se levant elle partit à la douche et se préparer pour sortir. Evidemment elle n'avait pas fait les courses. Donc son frigo était bien évidemment… Vide.

Fermant à clef derrière elle, elle se dit qu'il suffirait d'aller acheter un petit truc à manger et de boire un chocolat dans un bar. Il est 10h du mat' et elle est en pleine forme.

Poussant la porte du bar de Kellan, elle ne fut pas surprise de n'y trouver que 2 clients assis à la table du fond.

Le dit Kellan vint la saluer directement.

« Hey, je te manquais déjà ? » Rigola-t-il.

« Hum disons que… Tu sers des chocolats chauds dans ton bar ? »

« Evidemment ! Mais que le matin. »

« Alors dans ce cas, oui tu me manquais déjà ! Mon frigo est vide ainsi que mes placards. » La jeune femme rigola doucement.

Kellan souri à cette phrase et parti derrière son comptoir où Kris venait de s'installer.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit ? » Lui demanda-t-il amicalement.

« Ca a été. Je me suis endormie sur mon canapé. »

Il rigola.

« Ah réfléchir ça fatigue pas vrai ? » Dit-il en la défiant du regard.

« Ah, ah. Je vois que tu as un humour subtil le matin ! » Lui lança-t-elle amusée.

Il lui sourit et lui servit son chocolat.

« Et voilà pour vous mademoiselle, le p'tit dèj' est servi ! »

« Merci jeune homme ! » Dit-elle en souriant gentiment.

Il regarda sa pendule.

« Ah, Junk ne va pas tarder, j'vais chercher le jus d'orange et l'aspirine ! »

Kristen rigola, et bu une gorgée de son breuvage miracle.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Junk qui avait l'air en forme. Kellan la regarda et haussa un sourcil alors que la jeune femme s'approchait du bar.

« Junk ? Est-ce toi que je vois la bas dans le noir ? » Questionna Kellan

La brune mystérieuse rigola, s'assit aux côtés de Kristen et lui adressa un sourire en guise de bonjour. Sourire qui lui fut rendu.

« Oui c'est moi, en chair et en os ! »

« Plus en os qu'en chair d'ailleurs ! » Répondit le serveur en rigolant…

Junk lui lança un regard blasé et prit le verre de jus d'orange buvant une gorgée.

Kellan reprit.

« C'est moi ou la personne que j'ai devant moi à 10h30 du matin, est douchée, maquillée, coiffée et a mis du parfum ? »

« Vas-y dit que je suis une grosse crade aussi ! » Rétorqua-t-elle choquée.

Kristen regardait la scène amusée.

« Non, non je ne dis pas ça. Je dis juste qu'en général… T'es… Encore saoule ou sous effet de la drogue, que t'as les cheveux en pétard due au fait que tu n'as pas eu le temps de passé chez toi après une nuit de débauche chez une demoiselle en détresse. » Il sourit fier de son récit dont Kris ne perdait pas un morceau.

Junk sourit baissant les yeux sur son verre qu'elle trouvait soudainement assez passionnant.

« Disons que pour une fois je n'étais pas accompagnée et que j'ai passé ma nuit dans mon appart. Ce qui m'a laissé le temps de m'occuper un peu de moi. »

Attrapant le cachet d'aspirine qui s'offrait à elle, elle le fit tourner entre ses doigts avant de le reposer et de se tourner vers Kristen.

« Tu as passé une bonne nuit toi ? »

Etrangement quand les yeux de la jeune femme se posèrent sur elle Kristen eu une bouffée de chaleur naissante en elle.

Esquissant un sourire elle répondit.

« Ca a été. Merci. »

Junk lui sourit.

Alors que Kellan les observait celui-ci jeta un œil amusé sur cette scène. Une Kristen rouge tomate, et une Junk charmeuse. Pour changer.

Etant donné qu'aucun mot ne suivit cet échange il enchaina.

« Et toi Junk tu as dormi ? »

L'intéressée dévia son regard sur le serveur d'un air de dire « Tu te fous de ma gueule ou quoi ? »

« Disons que… Hier avant de venir ici, je dormais… Dans la rue. »

Elle rigola et Kellan soupira de désespoir.

« Un jour, tu vas disparaître sans laisser de trace. T'es au courant ? Et au lieu de pioncer dans la rue tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi le soir, comme hier. »

« Je suis insomniaque. » Répondit-elle simplement, finissant son verre.

Kristen jouait avec sa cuillère distraitement. Junk est donc insomniaque, droguée, et… Incroyablement… Déstabilisante.

Alors que Kellan discutait avec la jeune femme, Kristen la détaillait.

Ce nez… Ces yeux en amande… Ce sourire envoutant…

Les yeux braqués sur les lèvres de Junk qui se mouvaient doucement, Kristen se surprit à vouloir les goûter...

Rougissant une nouvelle fois, elle reportait ses yeux vers sa tasse vide.

Le doute était de plus en plus présent. Cette femme lui était réellement familière… Junk se retourna vers Kris à ce moment.

« Donc, et toi, d'où viens-tu ? »

Kris reprit conscience et leva les yeux vers la jolie brune.

« Heu je… Je viens de Californie. »

Junk fronça les sourcils un instant. Californie… Ce pourrait-il que… Scrutant la jeune femme du regard elle se mit à la détailler.

Ce visage… Kristen gênée, baissa la tête, trouvant de nouveau sa tasse très passionnante.

Kellan qui suivait la scène s'adressa aux deux jeunes femmes.

«Ce pourrait-il que j'ai raté quelque chose ? »

Junk ne prêtant pas d'attention à ce que venait de demander Kellan, interrogea Kristen.

« Kris… Comme… ? »

La jeune femme leva les yeux vers Junk le regard plein d'espoir et répondit hésitante…

« Comme… Kristen. »

Junk inspira fortement, son cœur frappant contre sa poitrine. Prise d'une panique soudaine elle se leva et attrapa sa veste.

« Tu… Tu seras là ce soir ? »

Kristen la regarda, perdue… Ne sachant comment réagir à cette panique qui avait envahie la brune.

« Je… Oui peut être… »

« Ok alors à ce soir. »

Sans dire un mot de plus, Junk partit du bar, passant sa main frénétiquement dans ses cheveux, et disparut dehors.

Kristen ne comprenait plus rien. Ce pouvait-il réellement que ce soit elle ?

Junk courrait à travers la ville, elle courait encore et toujours, traversant la route sans regarder elle manqua de se faire renverser. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas pour autant.

Alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte de son immeuble, elle s'engouffra dans le bâtiment qui s'offrait à elle. Grimpant les escaliers quatre à quatre elle finit par entrer dans son appartement.

Essoufflée, elle se laissa glisser contre la porte.

Ce n'était décidément pas possible. Ses parents lui avaient annoncé la mort de Kristen…

Après le départ de son amie, Junk avait fait une dépression. Elle ne mangeait plus, ne sortait plus, et n'allait même plus en cours.

Un soir, ses parents entrèrent dans sa chambre alors qu'elle regardait le ciel étoilé, pensant encore et toujours à la petite brune…

Son père, déterminé, s'avança jusqu'à elle, alors que sa mère elle, restait en retrait.

« Ecoutes… Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais… »

L'adolescente regarda son père, interloquée.

« Mais ? »

« Hier… Les parents de Kristen m'ont contacté. »

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Le père regarda sa fille durement et lui répondit.

« Elle… Ils ont fait un accident de voiture… Elle n'a pas survécu… »

Alors que le visage de l'adolescente se décomposait, la colère montait en elle. Se levant elle attrapait la chaise de son bureau et la jeta le plus fort possible dans le mur, celle-ci se brisa sous le choc.

Le père apeuré du comportement de sa fille recula rapidement.

Junk, la tête posée sur ses genoux pleurait.

Après cette déclaration de la part de son père, elle était partie. Emportant ses affaires dans un sac, elle prit le bus et s'enfuit.

Ce fut comme ça, qu'elle tomba dans la drogue et eu des fréquentations pas très fréquentables…

La mort de Kristen l'avait tellement chamboulée que plus rien n'avait d'importance pour elle. La seule personne qui lui faisait tenir le choc, était décédé… Alors là, tout avait lâché.

Elle se leva et s'appuya sur la petite table de l'entrée faisant tomber une carte.

Junk se baissa et regarda. Sa carte d'identité… Ashley Greene 21 février 1987…

Se dirigeant vers le salon elle attrapa un petit sachet sur la table basse. Une poudre blanche…

Traçant une ligne avec sa carte d'identité, elle se pencha et « sniffa » cette poudre.

Se laissant tomber sur son canapé, elle pencha la tête en arrière et resta en coma pendant toute la journée…

Le soir venu la jeune femme était redescendue lentement mais surement…

Ayant oublié de manger, son estomac grondait.

Elle allait retrouver cette belle brune qu'elle avait laissée en plan ce matin.

Cette jeune femme qui l'avait totalement déstabilisée.

La ressemblance était frappante…

Junk était un peu amorphe… Sortant de son appartement elle se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bar de son ami.

Il est 23h42… Le bar doit être bondé pour un samedi soir, pensa-t-elle.

Entrant dans le bâtiment, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur la belle brune qui rigolait avec Kellan.

Un sourire attendri apparut alors sur ses lèvres.

Avançant lentement elle arriva au niveau de Kristen.

Elle avait envie de la toucher… Mais se retint.

« …Salut… »

Kristen se retourna alors vers la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit amicalement.

« Hey ! »

Elle sentait l'alcool, et Kellan rigolait tout seul. Ce dernier s'adressa à Junk.

« Oh petite Junk, la demoiselle que tu as devant toi a passé l'après-midi avec moi ! A 18h son état de sobriété avait déjà bien disparut ! »

Junk sourit et replaça une mèche rebelle de Kristen, de façon spontanée, comme si elle-même ne s'en était pas aperçue.

Kristen frissonna à ce contact. Mais Junk retira rapidement sa main et demanda.

« Est-ce que… Tu voudrais bien venir marcher avec moi ? »

Kristen se ressaisit un peu et lui sourit.

« Oui… Je veux bien. »

Adressant un sourire à Kellan, elle lui demanda l'addition que celui-ci lui donna en rigolant devant sa cliente bien éméchée.

Kristen paya, puis attrapa sa veste avant de dire au revoir au jeune homme.

Junk lui fit un geste et entraina la jeune femme dehors.

Le barman se demandait bien ce qui pouvait arriver à Junk… En général elle n'abordait les filles que dans le but de coucher avec elles. Mais là ça ne semblait pas être pour cela qu'elle voulait voir Kristen.

Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient lentement dans les ruelles sans s'adresser la parole. Kristen regardait autour d'elle, elle avait peut-être un peu trop bu pensa-t-elle.

Alors qu'elles arrivèrent sur le bord du fleuve, Junk prit la parole.

« Je… Voudrais que tu me dises…Enfin non.. Heu… Comment m'y prendre… »

Kristen arqua un sourcil. *Que quoi ?* Elle ne comprenait rien à ce que tentait de lui dire la jolie brune.

« Beh si je comprenais je pourrais surement t'aider. » Lui répondit-elle en rigolant doucement

Elle se décala d'un coup vers le fleuve sans raisons spéciale et Junk l'attrapa violement par le bras pour la retenir. Sa frustration plus son énervement de la situation prit le dessus.

« Fais attention un peu ! »

Kristen la regarda l'égerment choquée.

« Excuse-moi si Madame n'est pas contente, car de plus, elle arrive super tard, et de plus parce que j'ai un peu bu ! »

Junk la regarda d'un air bizarre, puis sourit.

« Ta phrase était un peu… Répétitive ! »

Kristen réfléchit un instant.

« Ouais t'as pas tors… »

Elle se mit à rigoler, et reprit un air sérieux.

« Bon c'est quoi que tu voulais me demander ? »

Junk commençait à se tortiller les doigts dans tous les sens, stressée. Kristen ne put que la trouver adorable.

Leurs pas les menèrent dans le même parc où Kristen s'était posée la dernière fois.

Elle s'assit sur le même banc, et incita Kristen à en faire de même.

Elle s'exécuta et Junk soupira.

« Quand j'étais jeune… J'habitais en Californie… J'avais une vie agréable… Une enfance formidable… Un jour tout a basculé, mon bonheur venait de me filer entre les doigts… La veille de mes 16ans, mes parents entrèrent dans ma chambre. Il y avait un moment que je ne leur avais plus adressé la parole…

Mon père était en réalité venu m'annoncer la fin de tout espoir que le bonheur ressurgisse un jour. La personne que je recherchais depuis tant d'années… Etait décédée… »

A l'entente du récit de Junk, Kristen frissonna… Elle avait de la peine pour cette jeune femme qui parlait tout en regardant dans le vide.

« Je me suis enfuit. J'ai pris le bus des heures et des heures… Mon chagrin ne faisait qu'amplifier, plus les jours passaient plus mon état se détériorait… Puis je suis arrivée ici. Je suis très vite tombée dans la drogue. Y trouvant un certain échappatoire… Mais ce matin quelque chose m'a perturbé… Et ce quelque chose, c'est toi. »

Junk releva les yeux vers sa partenaire, pleins d'espoirs.

Celle-ci avait le cœur qui battait a cent –mille, il y aurait-il une possibilité pour que… ?

Junk inspira et posa ses mains sur sa nuque. Elle y décrocha sa chaine, qu'elle prit fermement dans sa main.

Kristen ne perdait pas une miette de ce spectacle.

« Je… » Tenta Junk, mais sa gorge se serra.

Elle tendit alors sa main vers celles de Kristen qui attrapa le collier.

« Est-il à toi ? »

Kristen regarda intensément l'objet qu'elle avait en ce moment dans la main. Cette bague en argent… Gravée « Ashley & Kristen » tout simplement. Toute vapeur d'alcool avait disparu à cet instant. Relevant ses yeux pleins de larmes vers Junk qui attendait une réponse, elle demanda doucement…

« A… Ashley… ? C'est toi ? »

La jeune femme eu un espoir.

« Dis-moi que tu es bien Ma Kristen, dis-moi que tu n'es pas morte, que tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge, pitié je t'en supplie, je deviens dingue ! »

Kristen sourit, un sourire heureux, plein de joie, avant d'attraper Ashley par le cou et l'attirer contre elle dans une étreinte puissante à laquelle elle répondit de plus belle !

« Ashley… Ca fait si longtemps… »

« 13 ans… Et 8 que je te crois morte… »

Kristen se sépara de son amie et la regarda tout en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rosies par le froid.

« Tout ça c'est de ma faute… »

Ashley fronça les sourcils

« Quoi donc ? »

« Ton état… Tu es… Droguée et maigre, et insomniaque… Tout ça c'est ma faute… »

Ashley ouvrit grand les yeux avant de répondre

« Non, non non non ! Ce n'est pas ta faute ne te mets pas dans cet état pour ça. Les seuls responsables sont mes parents. »

Kristen ne parlait plus, elle ne réalisait pas ce qui venait de se passer… Si seulement elle avait sus plus tôt, tout compte fait, ses doutes étaient fondés.

Ashley elle, avait le cœur battant, ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter le visage de Kristen. Levant la main, elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes…

« Tu es devenue si belle… »

C'était sorti tout seul, Ashley se surprenait elle-même alors que Kris, elle rougissait.

« Tu… Toi aussi tu sais… »

Ashley sourit doucement avant de répondre.

« J'aurai pu être mieux tu sais… »

« Surement, mais il n'empêche… Tu es toujours la même… Ce sourire… Je le connais assez bien pour dire qu'il t'est propre. Ces yeux… Ce regard que je n'ai jamais oublié… Tu es ma belle Ashley… »

C'était à son tour de rougir… Ashley rigola légèrement, troublée par le regard de la belle brune. Kristen lui tendit alors la bague et le collier. Celle-ci prit les bijoux dans sa main et sourit tristement.

« Je me rappellerais toujours, cette nuit-là… Dans ta rue… Quand j'ai récupéré cette bague que tu m'avais laissé… Quand j'ai lu ce qu'il y avait écrit… Mon cœur s'est brisé… Ma vie venait de s'écrouler… »

Elle inspira et reprit.

« Depuis je me suis juré que si je te retrouvais… Je la porterai… »

Kristen en fut émue… Elle ne pensait même pas qu'Ashley l'avait encore…

« Si ça ne te dérange pas… Je voudrais juste te la prendre pendant quelques petits jours… Avant de te laisser la porter. »

Ashley fronça les sourcils… Mais accepta tout de même.

Le temps passa et les deux amies parlèrent d'elles et de leurs vies respectives, pour réapprendre à connaître l'autre…

Ashley se leva, le soleil commençait à se montrer… Se tenant debout devant son amie elle lui tendit la main. Kristen la pris, non sans un frisson… Ces frissons commençaient à éveiller des questions dans son esprit… Pourquoi, son cœur battait-il aussi fort en la présence d'Ashley, pourquoi frissonne-t-elle à chaque contact, pourquoi rougit-elle quand Ashley lui sourit… ? Elle mit ça sur le compte des retrouvailles. Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'Ashley était dans le même état.

L'entrainant à sa suite, Ashley commença à marcher.

« Ash, où vas-tu ? »

La dite Ash, se retourna, toujours sa main tirant Kris derrière elle.

Un sourire… Un regard malicieux… Une boule se forme dans l'estomac de Kris qui arque un sourcil. Ashley ne répondit pas, mais continua de marcher. Au bout d'un petit moment, elle passa derrière la petite brune posant ses mains sur ses yeux.

« Ash… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

Elles arrivèrent près d'un lac. Le soleil se levait… Ses rayons se reflétant sur l'eau calme, d'une couleur, rose orangée…

« Voilà ce que je fais… » Dit-elle tout en enlevant ses mains du visage de Kris.

Kristen ouvrit les yeux, et le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle lui coupa le souffle.

Ashley l'avait emmenée dans un recoin du lac retranché, où personne ne semblait venir. Surement la meilleure place pour observer cette scène magnifique.

Ashley s'assit au sol contre un arbre…

« C'est souvent ici que je viens au petit matin… Pour redescendre… »

Kristen s'interrogea.

« Redescendre ? »

Ash sourit doucement…

« Oui… Des effets de la drogue… Voir ce spectacle… Me permet de ne pas faire de Bad. Il me rappelle ce matin-là… A la plage… Quand on campait… Tu t'en souviens ? »

« Bien sûr… Comment oublier… C'était le jour de notre rencontre… »

« Oui… »

Kristen inspira puis vint s'asseoir devant Ashley. Celle-ci l'attira contre elle dans un soupir. La jolie brune s'installa confortablement dans les bras de son amie.

Elles restèrent là un moment, avant que Kristen s'endorme, bercée pas la respiration d'Ashley…

Les heures passèrent… Ashley caressait les bras de Kris depuis qu'elle s'était endormie… Songeant aux années qui venait de s'écroulées… La drogue… Les femmes… L'alcool… Tout ça commençait à la dégouter d'elle-même…

Comment avait-elle pu tomber dans une telle débauche ? Elle ne comprenait pas… Mais ce qui était sûr c'est que les effets de manque commençaient à se faire sentir… Ses mains commencèrent à trembler…

Elle ne voulait pas y aller. Non elle ne voulait pas réveiller son amie longtemps perdue…

Ses muscles se crispèrent.

Elle ne voulait pas, mais il le fallait.

Appuyant un peu plus ses caresses et murmurant le prénom de la belle endormie, elle essaya de la réveiller.

« Kris… Réveilles-toi… »

La jeune femme ronchonna légèrement en se recalant… Ashley sourit. C'était adorable… Une envie lui prit soudainement, de l'embrasser… Elle rougit à cette pensée… Mais l'envie était si forte… Se penchant vers le visage de la jolie brune elle s'arrêta net. Non, ne fais pas ça. Lui disait sa petite voix intérieure… Changeant de destination, ses lèvres vinrent rencontrer la joue de Kristen, dans un doux baisé…

« Réveilles-toi ma belle… »

Kristen gigota légèrement et entre-ouvrit un œil. Regardant autour d'elle, elle fronça les sourcils. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le visage d'Ashley penchée au- dessus d'elle lui souriant… Un sourire crispé…

« J'ai dormis longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle se relevant rapidement, ce qui brusqua un peu Ashley qui était encore dans sa léthargie.

« Heum… Quelques heures, rien de plus. »

« Oh merde, quelle heure est-il ? »

Ashley regarda sa montre.

« 11h23 et tu t'es endormie a 7h45 » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Kristen se leva précipitamment.

« Oh, excuses-moi ! Je, je ne voulais pas te déranger, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ? »

Ashley sourit et se leva à son tour.

« Je t'ai réveillée. Mais tu ne me dérangeait pas du tout, je.. Dois juste rentrer chez moi un instant… »

Kristen regarda son amie et lui demanda inquiète…

« Ash… Ca ne va pas ? »

« Hein ? Si, si, tout va bien, je vais juste à la maison un peu… »

Son sourire crispé et ses mains tremblantes la trahirent.

« Tu mens… »

Ashley devenait irritable.

« Quoi ? Je vais très bien c'est bon. » Répondit-elle sèchement avant d'enclencher le pas vers le centre-ville.

Kristen la regarda, surprise… Elle rattrapa tout de même Ashley qui commençait à être un peu loin.

« Ash, je ne voulais pas te vexer alors excuse-moi si c'est le cas… » Tenta Kris.

« C'est bon chuis pas vexée. »

Aussi froide qu'un iceberg…

Elles continuèrent leur chemin sans s'adresser la parole. Ashley s'en voulait mais était incapable de sortir un seul mot…

Arrivées à un carrefour, elle se tourna vers Kris.

« Tu devrais toi aussi rentrer chez toi. Pour dormir. »

« Je n'ai pas sommeil mais je rentre tout de même. »

« Bien. A plus tard alors. »

Ashley fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans une ruelle étroite.

Kristen attendit un instant, puis décida de la suivre de loin.

Marchant dans l'ombre de cette petite ruelle froide Kristen resserra ses bras autour d'elle, comme par protection. Elle voyait l'ombre de son amie avancer rapidement quand elle s'arrêta net. Kristen se cacha immédiatement derrière un mur.

Une minute passa avant que les bruits de pas des rangers d'Ashley retentissent à nouveau dans la ruelle, s'éloignant d'elle.

Reprenant sa poursuite Kristen vit Ashley sortir un trousseau de clefs et ouvrir une porte avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble.

Courant rapidement jusqu'à cette porte, Kristen la retins juste au bon moment. Entrant à son tour, la jeune femme commença à monter les escaliers. Un claquement de porte se fit entendre, ça provenait du dernier étage. Courant dans les escaliers elle arriva finalement devant cette seule et unique porte du 4eme étage. Celle-ci avait dû rebondir contre le montant car elle était entre ouverte…

La poussant légèrement Kristen passa la tête à l'intérieur.

Il faisait sombre. Les murs étaient blancs et gris. On aurait dit un appartement d'architecte… Tout était moderne et magnifiquement bien meublé… La porte d'entrée donnait sur un long couloir. Toutes les portes sur les côtés étaient fermées sauf celle en face, tout au bout du couloir. Une musique retentit alors violement, de la minimal. Kristen avait l'impression que les basses faisaient trembler les meubles tellement c'était puissant.

Avançant lentement jusqu'à cette pièce elle poussa la porte doucement. Il y avait des cadavres de bouteilles de vodka, whisky, bière et tous autres alcools par terre, tout ça dans un coin de la pièce qui pour le reste, était très bien rangée.

Ce qu'elle vit lui fit mal au cœur. Ashley était allongée sur son canapé, de la poudre sur la table basse, sa carte de crédit toute blanche, et la paille de l'autre côté de la table.

Ne tenant plus elle attrapa la télécommande de la chaine hifi, et coupa le son, ce qui fit sursauter Ashley sur son canapé.

« Ca va très bien hein ! » Les nerfs commençaient vraiment à lui monter.

Ashley se mit directement en position assise, mais une douleur lui prit a la tête. Trop rapide. Regardant la demoiselle tendue devant ce spectacle, elle s'énerva.

« Et voilà ! Manquait plus que ça ! » Son regard était sombre…

Elle se leva difficilement et bouscula Kristen au passage. Entrant dans sa cuisine, elle prit une bière au frigo, qu'elle ouvrit avec ses dents avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie. »

Kristen ne se laissa pas impressionner par son ton glacial et son regard perçant.

« Je ne veux pas que tu te détruises encore. »

Ashley rigola méchamment.

« Je t'ai pas demandé de regarder. Tu peux t'en aller. »

Kristen n'y tenant plus, s'avança rapidement de la belle brune, lui arracha sa bouteille des mains, la vida dans l'évier, se retourna vers elle et lui décolla une gifle monumentale. Elle-même ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour y mettre autant de force.

Ashley la tête baissée sous le choc de la main de Kris, sourit légèrement lâchant un petit rire mesquin. La drogue prenait tellement le dessus qu'elle ne se contrôlait plus.

Relevant le visage elle fixa son amie dans les yeux.

Celle-ci recula d'un pas voyant le sang couler des lèvres d'Ashley.

« T'es venue faire du cassage d'Ashley alors ? »

La jeune femme avança doucement vers Kristen qui reculait.

Peut-être y était-elle allée un peu fort…

« Non parce que si c'est ça, vas-y ! Fais-toi plaisir ! »

Kristen compris qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire à cet instant. Ce qu'elle voyait en face d'elle, n'était qu'un sachet de Cocaïne ambulant.

« T'as sniffé tout le sachet ou quoi ? Regardes-toi sérieux. Tu me fais pitié. »

Tournant les talons Kristen repartit vers l'entrée. Ashley dans la cuisine, s'adressa a elle criant presque.

« Bah alors ! T'arrives pas à réaliser la situation en face ? On a un problème mademoiselle Stewart ? D'abord tu me cris dessus, puis tu me frappes, et maintenant ? Plus rien ? T'as rien dans le bide ou quoi, balance tout ce que t'as contre moi ! »

Kristen ne releva pas, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à poser la main sur la poigné de la porte, Ashley l'attrapa par les épaules, la retourna face à elle, et la plaqua au mur, collant son corps contre le sien. La jolie brune était coincée. La force d'Ashley était décuplée.

Elle se surprit à frissonner, même dans une situation pareille, son corps réagissait toujours à Ashley, qui la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Alors… Maintenant. Tu vas faire quoi ? » Dit Kristen défiant son amie du regard. « Me frapper à ton tour ? M'insulter ? »

Des larmes de détresse perlèrent aux coins des yeux d'Ashley qui murmura…

« Tu m'as laissée… T'es jamais revenue… Je ne savais même pas où tu étais… » Elle haussa un peu la voix « T'aurais au moins pu me donner de tes nouvelles ! »

Elle donna un coup de pression à Kristen qui hoqueta de surprise. Relâchant sa prise, Ashley s'éloigna vers le salon.

Kris resta figée contre le mur. Ashley n'étais pas réellement énervée… Elle était triste… Et cette tristesse ressortait de manière violente, à cause de la drogue.

Elle se défigea et avança lentement jusqu'au salon ou la musique avait repris mais, beaucoup moins forte qu'à la base. Ashley était allongée sur le canapé pressant une compresse sur sa lèvre. A croire qu'elle avait l'habitude. Tout ce dont elle avait besoin se trouvait sous sa table basse. Désinfectant, aspirines, compresses, bandages… Kris soupira et alla s'asseoir par terre à côté d'Ashley au niveau de sa tête.

« Ecoutes… Je n'ai jamais voulu rompre le contact… Je suis sure que tu le sais… Je ne savais pas où tu étais et mes parents me surveillaient sans arrêt… »

Ashley lui jeta un regard en biais.

« Hum… »

Elle enleva sa compresse imbibée de sang un instant, mais on aurait dit que c'était l'hémorragie. Kristen se rapprocha.

« Attends… »

Elle prit une compresse neuve et s'occupa de soigner son amie qui ne dit mot…

« Je suis désolée… Je ne voulais pas… Te faire de mal à la base. »

« C'est pas un problème. »

Ashley ne voulait pas parler tout de suite. Elle se contentait de bouger le pied au rythme de la musique. Kristen s'en voulait énormément… Mais elle en voulait aussi à Ashley de se mettre dans des états pareils… Se disant qu'elle devait se reposer, Kris lui demanda.

« Où est ta chambre ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas te reposer. »

Ashley ricana.

« C'est ça… »

« Ok. Puisque tu insistes. »

Kristen se releva sous le regard interrogateur d'Ashley et se pencha au-dessus d'elle.

« Puisque tu ne veux pas coopérer, je vais me débrouiller. »

Passant ses bras sous son corps elle la souleva contre elle. Kristen s'étonna de la légèreté de la belle brune. Elle était mince certes… Mais il est bien connu que Kris a une force de mouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Arrête ! »

Ashley tenta de se débattre mais Kris la coinça bien contre elle. Marchant dans le couloir elle ouvrit une première porte, une salle de bain, raté.

« Kris je te préviens ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! »

Kris n'écoutait pas, et continua jusqu'à trouver une chambre. Ca devait être celle- la. Le lit était fait comme il le fallait, pas un faux pli. Etant donné qu'Ashley ne dormait pas, cela n'était pas étonnant.

« C'est bien celle-là ? » demanda Kristen attendant une réponse qui ne vint pas.

Seul un regard noir s'échappa de son amie.

Jetant un coup d'œil sur la table de nuit, elle y vu un autre petit sachet. Elle soupira.

« Ouais c'est bien celle-là. »

Entrant dans la pièce, elle déposa Ashley sur le lit. Celle-ci essaya de se relever mais fut immédiatement repoussée en arrière.

« Allonge-toi. De suite. »

Le ton dur de Kristen suffit pour que la jeune femme s'exécute.

« J'ai pas sommeil ! »

« Eh beh tu vas le chercher et le trouver ! »

Ashley grimaça. Dormir ? De son plein grès ? Jamais depuis 13 ans ça ne lui était arrivé. Ou du moins elle s'en empêchait le plus souvent. Ses nuits étaient peuplées de cauchemars, ou de souvenirs douloureux…

Kristen commença à partir quand Ashley lui attrapa la main. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Kris… »

La jeune femme posa son regard sur son amie allongée…

« Kris, je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas… Te revoir un jour… Tout ça me rend dingue. »

Kris se mit à genoux et posa ses bras croisés sur le matelas. Ashley continua.

« Tu es là en face de moi, et moi… Je suis qu'une pauvre droguée, incapable de quoi que ce soit, qui mène une vie de débauche… Toi tu es diplômée… Tu as des ambitions… J'ai l'impression que… tu n'as jamais réellement cherché à me retrouver et ça me rends dingue… »

Kristen la regarda et se crispa.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir si j'ai cherché ou pas. Mais je vais te le dire. Pendant ces 13ans je me suis accrochée. Je suis partie dans une dépression pendant plus de 6ans, jusqu'à ce que je me ressaisisse et pense un petit peu à mon avenir. Pour ce qui est du fait de te chercher, je n'ai jamais arrêté. Tous les numéros que j'arrivais à obtenir, n'était plus attribués, je suis même retourné à L.A dans ton ancienne maison, mais elle est inhabitée… J'ai alors commencé à désespérer. Je suis allée de ville en ville, espérant un jour revoir ton visage quelque part… Dans un bar, dans la rue, dans un fast food, un bordel, peu importe, mais jamais je n'ai passé une journée sans penser à toi. »

Ashley fut immédiatement rassurée et apaisée… Elle était toute troublée, un frisson l'avait parcourue pendant le récit de Kristen. Elle était émue… Voulant faire un peu d'humour pour détendre l'atmosphère elle sortit naturellement.

« T'es allée dans des bordels ? »

Kris arqua un sourcil et sourit tendrement.

« Non grande bécasse, c'était un exemple ! »

Les deux amies rigolèrent un peu. Ashley posa ses yeux dans ceux de son amie. Avec un air sérieux et désolé elle annonça.

« Je… Vais arrêter mes conneries. Ca prendra du temps… Mais je veux le faire. Pour toi. »

Kris était touchée, mais cela allait être dur…

« Tu es au courant que si tu t'engages à faire ça, ça voudra dire que tu m'auras constamment sur les talons et qu'un seul dérapage te vaudra une deuxième gifle ? » Dit-elle en pointant du doigt la fine entaille de la lèvre d'Ashley.

Celle-ci sourit.

« Du moment que tu restes à mes côtés, le monde peut bien s'effondrer, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. »

La boule réapparut au creux du ventre de Kristen. Est-ce une déclaration ? Non, non n'importe quoi. Et puis pourquoi avait-elle espérée ça ? Rien n'allait plus dans sa tête.

Elle lui sourit et dépose un léger bisou sur son front avant de se lever.

« Reposes-toi… Je vais rentrer chez moi prendre une douche… »

« Tu peux la prendre ici si tu veux… »

« Je n'ai pas d'affaires… »

« Prends les miennes ! Mais ne pars pas… »

Kristen fut touchée, et BOUM son cœur cogna contre sa poitrine, s'il avait pu s'échapper ça ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait fait.

« … D'accord. »

Ashley sourit et se releva pour s'approcher de sa penderie.

« On a pas un style bien différent mis à part les baggys… Ca ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, non du tout. »

Ashley choisi alors un t-shirt rouge, un baggy noir et des sous-vêtements pour Kris qui la regardait faire. Elle se retourna et lui tendit.

« Je suppose que tu sais où se trouve la salle de bain… » Dit-elle en rougissant.

Prononcer le mot « Bain » en s'adressant à Kristen, provoqua en elle un tourbillon de désir, et d'images fort peu catholiques. Gênée elle retourna sur le lit et s'allongea pour se cacher. Kris la regardait faire un peu intriguée, mais la remercia avant de se hisser hors de la chambre.

Laissant couler l'eau sur sa peau, elle pensait à ce p'tit bout de femme allongée dans une pièce non loin de celle-ci. Ses pensées, un peu trop ambigües envers son amie la fit rougir toute seule. Etrangement elle finit par se rendre à l'évidence. Ashley ne la laissait pas indifférente, et cela ne l'effrayait pas plus que ça. Elle avait par le passé déjà eu des relations avec une femme, mais jamais elle n'en avait désiré une comme aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est pas UNE femme, c'est Ashley.

Ashley qui était allongée de tout son long sur ce lit qui n'avait que très peu servit, une fois voir deux, écoutait l'eau couler. Les yeux fermés, elle imaginait la scène… Ayant une lueur de lucidité elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir de telles pensées envers cette femme qui n'était autre que son amie d'enfance ?

Elle n'était pas habituée à éprouver de si forts sentiments pour quelqu'un.

Peut-être que son malheur et ses cauchemars auraient dû la mener à la bonne conclusion. Mais ce ne fût qu'à cet instant qu'elle comprit.

Elle était irrémédiablement Amoureuse de Kristen Stewart.

Et ce, depuis longtemps ! Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas réalisé plus rapidement ? Surement parce que la seule image qu'elle avait de Kris, n'était autre que l'image de l'enfant, et non de l'adulte. Passant une main sur son visage elle inspira…

« Je suis dans la merde. »

Sur ces bonnes paroles elle ferma les yeux. Etonnamment elle ne mit pas longtemps avant de trouver le sommeil…

Kristen sortait de la salle de bain tranquillement. Posant son sac avec ses affaires a côté de la porte, elle s'avança à pas de loup sur le parquet, et entra doucement dans la chambre. Au cas où, se dit-elle.

Elle avait d'ailleurs bien fait. Le buste d'Ashley se soulevait délicatement au rythme de sa respiration régulière.

Elle s'approcha et regarda la jeune femme qui dormait à poings fermés, les lèvres entre-ouvertes.

Un sourire doux vint fendre le visage de la belle brune.

Elle approcha sa main du visage d'Ashley et replaça une mèche de sa mini frange avant de revenir sur ses pas doucement. Sortant de la pièce elle décida de faire un peu de ménage.

Elle se sentie un peu coupable de fouiller partout, pour trouver des sacs poubelles. Etrangement ils se trouvaient sur l'étagère des toilettes…. C'est elle ou Ashley n'est pas logique ?

Souriant doucement elle sortit des toilettes bien déterminée.

Entrant dans le salon, elle avança jusqu'aux bouteilles étalées au sol, et les fit toutes glissées dans un sac. Le refermant elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour attraper une éponge humide. Débarrassant la table de tout reste de Cocaïne, Kristen jeta l'éponge à son tour. Elle empila les multiples cartes afin de faire une petite pile sur le bord de la table en verre en soupirant.

Ses yeux se portèrent sur la petite paille de papier. L'attrapant du bout des doigts elle murmura.

« Crève salope. »

L'écrasant dans sa main elle la jeta par la fenêtre.

Elle prit ensuite le sachet où restait encore cette poudre blanche aux effets indésirables pour certains… Direction les toilettes.

Avec un certain plaisir Kristen vida le paquet et tira la chasse.

Ashley ouvrit les yeux… Etrange… Elle avait dormit… Et ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Se levant elle sorti doucement de sa chambre.

Kristen sortait à ce moment-là de la cuisine, un verre d'eau à la main. Elle lui sourit en s'appuyant contre le mur.

« Bien dormi ? »

Ashley souri et machinalement se frotta l'œil avant d'aller se blottir tout contre Kristen qui se raidit une seconde avant de prendre l'endormie dans ses bras et de la bercer doucement.

Ashley n'avait pas changé d'un pouce.

Etant petite, tous les matins elle venait faire un câlin a sa petite protégée…

« C'est étrange… » Dit Ashley.

« De quoi ? »

« Ca doit faire 13 ans que je n'ai pris personne dans mes bras en le voulant vraiment… »

Kristen retint sa respiration quelques secondes à l'entente de cette phrase qui venait de faire grimper en elle une joie immense.

« Tu vas me dire que t'es jamais tombée amoureuse en 13 ans ? » Dit Kristen en rigolant.

Ashley sorti de ses bras et sourit légèrement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Faisant demi-tour elle partit en direction de la cuisine.

Kris ne comprenait rien. Avait-elle touché un point sensible ? Se mordant la lèvre elle avança vers Ashley qui grignotait des gâteaux.

« J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante..

Ashley leva les yeux sur son amie qui se sentait coupable. Elle rigola brièvement en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Devait-elle lui dire ? Ou pas… On ne sait jamais ce que cela pourrait engendrer…

« Non… C'est pas exactement ça… Je… On va dire que… »

Kristen sourit, amusée.

« Mais encore ? »

Ashley rigola, totalement stressée.

« On va dire que j'éprouve des sentiments assez puissants envers quelqu'un, mais… Je ne pense pas que… Ca puisse se faire un jour… »

Kristen sourit et vint s'appuyer contre le plan de travail piquant un gâteau a la belle brune qui rougissait en baissant la tête.

« Et pourquoi ça ne marcherai pas entre vous? »

Elle voulait l'aider, mais son cœur se serrait… Du moment que sa brune pouvait être heureuse… Rien ne comptait plus pour Kris.

Ashley chercha un moment ses mots avant de répondre.

« On se connait depuis tellement longtemps… Que je pense que pour cette personne ce serait plus un amour fraternel qu'autre chose. »

« Hum… On ne sait jamais. Parfois les sentiments de l'un sont réciproques envers l'autre. Mais les deux se cachent par peur de bousiller leur relation. »

Ashley soupira fortement.

« C'est ça… »

Kris sourit doucement.

« Et a quoi ressemble cette… « Personne »? »

« Elle a les cheveux noirs, pas très longs, relativement coiffés étant donné qu'elle passe son temps à les mettre en désordre ce qui la rend plus… Féline.. Mince, plus petite que moi, des yeux magnifiques… Bref elle est magnifique… »

Ashley avait le regard brillant mais n'osa pas regarder Kristen pendant son récit pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons et la faire fuir.

Kristen gigota légèrement.

« Elle a l'air très jolie… »

« Oh que oui… Puis elle est… Drôle, pleine d'énergie, elle a la tête sur les épaules.. Elle est aussi très sensuelle… Tous ses mouvements me captivent, je pourrais passer ma journée à la regarder. »

Ashley rigola pour elle-même avant d'engouffrer le dernier bout de gâteau qu'elle avait dans la main.

« Tant que ça… C'est clair, il n'y a pas de doutes, t'es bel et bien amoureuse! »

Kris sourit mais, son sourire était forcé…

Ashley releva son regard dans les yeux de celle qu'elle venait de décrire...

« Je… Vais y aller maintenant… » Annonça Kristen. « J'espère que ça marchera entre vous. »

Ashley arqua un sourcil.

« J'allais te proposer d'aller au bar… Mais tu n'as pas l'air… Pour. »

« Je… Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas pour, loin de là… Mais je ne sais pas… En fait… Je vais retourner un peu chez moi histoire de me reposer vite fais… »

Ashley désespérait intérieurement, mais ne la força pas.

« D'accord… Si tu changes d'avis… Je serais au bar. » Dit-elle simplement.

Kristen lui sourit et se redressa.

« T'inquiètes. Je saurais où te trouver! »

Elle s'approcha de son amie et l'enlaça doucement.

Ne pouvant pas s'en empêcher Ashley respira ce doux parfum qui émanait de Kris… Ce parfum sucré qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle déposa un baisé au creux de son cou. Kris frissonnait, mon dieu ce qu'elle aimait quand sa brune était si tactile… Ashley recula doucement, ne supportant plus une proximité pareille avec l'élue de son cœur.

« Allez. Files sale gosse » Dit-elle en souriant.

Kris sourit, mais n'était pas moins déçue que ce câlin ne dure pas plus longtemps. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux elle fit demi-tour, attrapa ses affaires qu'elle avait mises dans un sac et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Ashley la regardait faire, appuyée contre le mur du couloir, en allumant sa clope.

Kris se retourna sur le pas de la porte.

« Je…Suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvée. Tu m'as tellement manquée toutes ces années… J'espère bien rattraper le temps perdu. »

Ashley ne contrôlait plus ses émotions et son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était qu'une phrase amicale, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner.

« Oui. Ne t'en fait pas. Je compte bien rattraper le temps perdu. Tu m'as énormément manquée… Ma Kristen… »

La dite Kristen, inspira fortement, elle avait chaud. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle en avait mal. Prise d'une envie soudaine elle avança rapidement vers Ashley, et se jeta dans ses bras l'embrassant sur la joue. La serrant fort contre elle, elle s'imprégna de son odeur avant de reculer et de partir précipitamment dans les escaliers.

Ashley ne bougeait pas. Comme pétrifiée. Que venait-il de se passer? Difficile à dire, mais en tout cas, elle avait adoré.

Ses yeux toujours fixés sur la porte grande ouverte, elle porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres.

« Wouaw. »

Oui elle ne l'avait embrassée que sur la joue, mais un tel entrain de la part de Kristen l'avait totalement retournée.

Arrivant devant le bar, Ashley jeta sa cigarette dans le caniveau avant d'entrer.

Elle se dirigea directement vers le comptoir non sans un sourire pour Kellan qui terminait ses commandes.

Attendant patiemment elle s'assit sur un tabouret. Kellan s'approcha d'elle tout sourire.

« Une double vodka comme d'habitude? »

« Non un coca s'il te plait! »

Kellan perdit immédiatement son sourire et se pencha légèrement vers Ashley le regard curieux.

« Pas de pupilles dilatées, pas d'alcool, pas de cheveux en vrac… Que se passe-t-il mademoiselle Junk? »

Ashley grimaça.

« Ne m'appelles plus comme ça… Appelles moi Ashley… »

Kellan était entrain de rêver. Il se passa une main sur le visage.

« Viens dehors, on va parler toi et moi, j'laisse le bar à mon serveur. »

Tous les deux sortirent alors devant le bar et s'installèrent par terre, une cigarette à la main.

« Bon, maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Elle t'as fait quoi exactement cette Kristen? »

Ashley sourit.

« Comment dire… Cette Kristen, je la connais depuis que je suis gamine. Ca faisait 13 ans que je ne l'avais pas vu. On a beaucoup parlé, on a failli se battre aussi… Et finalement… Je décide de tout arrêter. Pour elle. »

Kellan n'en revenait pas.

« Failli? Ta lèvre me dit le contraire… »

Ashley rigola nerveusement.

« Ah j'avais oublié… Elle m'a giflé. Fortement! Elle m'a suivie alors que je faisais une crise de manque, et elle n'a pas supporté de me voir complètement stone… Du coup elle s'est énervée, on a gueulé et j'ai mangé. »

« Mais il y a quelque chose que tu me caches. »

Ashley rougi instantanément, heureusement, il faisait nuit.

« Je… Je suis depuis toujours et indéniablement amoureuse d'elle. Elle me rend dingue! »

Elle laissa sa tête partir en arrière contre le mur.

« Là je dois dire que je suis sur le cul. Et… c'est réciproque? »

Ashley soupira en secouant la tête de gauche à droite

« Je ne penses pas. C'est impossible, elle doit me voir comme… »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ses yeux se portèrent sur la belle brune qui venait d'arriver. Elle était habillée tout de noir, une veste en cuir tout comme son pantalon moulant, sa ceinture a clous, et ses multiples bracelets… Elle était parfaitement bien coiffée et ses yeux fardés de noir… Ashley bavait sur place.

Kristen l'aperçu alors assise aux côtés de Kellan qui avait l'air dans un autre monde.

Ashley se releva rapidement s'époussetant, elle se racla la gorge.

« T'es venue finalement! »

Kris sourit, un peu gênée.

« Ouais… Je ne voulais pas passer cette soirée sans toi… »

Kris avait réfléchit. Les réactions de son corps envers Ashley ne disent qu'une seule chose. C'est plus que du désir, c'est réellement de l'amour pur et simple. Pas la peine d'essayer de contourné l'obstacle, elle n'en avait pas l'envie. Mais… Ashley en aime une autre. Jamais elle ne voudrait la faire souffrir.

Ashley sentit son estomac se serrer et sourit à la brune qui vint l'embrasser sur la joue.

Toutes les deux se regardèrent en se souriant tendrement.

Kellan, lui, observait.

Kris le regarda et alla le saluer avant qu'ils n'entrent tous dans le bar.

La soirée se passait bien, même si les fréquentations d'Ashley, venait trainer autour du trio d'amis. Ce qui avait le don d'énerver Kristen au plus haut point quand une fille s'approchait un peu trop près de sa brune. Mais que dire? Rien…

Ashley ne buvait pas d'alcool, se contentant de coca, ou de redbull. Kristen espérait que ça continue.

Elle avait tellement de caféine dans le corps qu'Ashley parlait très vite et en gigotant sans arrêt, Kellan et Kris étaient morts de rire sur la banquette, devant le spectacle que leur offrait leur amie sans s'en rendre compte.

« Qu'Est-ce qui vous fait marrer comme ça? » Questionna soudainement Ashley.

« Oh rien disons que la caféine agit plutôt bien sur ton organisme! »

Kellan n'en pouvait plus de rire. Alors que Kristen reprenait sa respiration, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

Ashley stoppa tout mouvement avant de ramener ses mains contre elle gênée.

« Oh… » dit-elle simplement en rougissant.

Ce qui eut le don de faire repartir ses amis dans un fou rire monumental.

Ashley se jeta alors sur les deux compères pour les arrêter. Ils t'entèrent de repousser l'attaque mais leurs cottes leurs faisaient mal, et avaient les abdos en vrac. Kellan fini par attraper Ash et la reposer sur son siège.

Bien sur ils finirent par reprendre leur clame du début de soirée, mais ce fut dur.

Sur le chemin du retour, il était 2h30 du matin, et les deux belles brunes ne voulaient pas se quitter. Alors elles marchaient. Sans destination. Juste toute les deux.

Kristen demanda.

« Comment elle s'appelle cette fille? »

Ashley fut prise d'un vent de panique. Merde. Question piège. Vite invente!

« A… Allison! ….. Riley. »

Kristen la dévisagea.

« T'as pas l'air sure de toi… »

« Si, si t'inquiètes pas, je sais de qui je suis amoureuse quand même… »

Était-elle entrain de s'enfoncer encore un peu plus dans la merde, ou réussirait-elle à faire gober ce mensonge à son amie?

Kristen sourit malicieusement et bouscula gentiment son amie, qui lui rendit.

« Ah ouais tu veux la jouer comme ça? » Dit Kristen d'un ton faussement menaçant.

Ashley se défendit.

« Eh ma grande tu commences, tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me laisser faire! »

Kristen attrapa Ashley fermement dos à elle bloquant ses bras.

« Tu crois que tu vas réussir quelque chose là? » dit la victime en rigolant.

La plus âgée se libera facilement, mais Kristen l'attrapa une nouvelle fois et lui fit un croche patte la faisant tomber. Bien évidemment elle l'avait retenue un minimum avant de s'éloigner un peu en rigolant.

« Beh ouais faut croire! »

Ashley commençait à se relever

« Kris, cours. »

Elle s'enfuit aussitôt Ashley sur les talons, traversant la route elle se retrouva sur un grand rond-point totalement recouvert de pelouse. Ne pouvant pas continuer sa course dût a une voiture qui passait par là, elle s'arrêta net et commença à se retourner quand elle fut plaquée au sol.

Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise en rigolant. Ashley se mit alors à la chatouiller.

Kris rigolait a n'en plus pouvoir.

Son rire résonnait dans les oreilles de son agresseur. Ashley entendait ce son si parfait comme un écho, comme si ce moment était entrain de se graver dans son esprit. C'était juste le moment parfait.

Assise sur le bassin de son amie qui se tortillait dans tous les sens, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une pulsion qu'elle refoula immédiatement arrêtant son supplice.

Kris reprenait son souffle.

Ashley avança doucement sa main vers le visage de la brune et replaça ses mèches.

Bon dieu ce qu'elle pouvait être belle…

Kristen avait légèrement perdu son sourire et ses yeux s'étaient fermés lorsqu'Ashley laissait ses doigts glisser le long de sa mâchoire…

La respiration saccadée, Kristen savourait ce moment…

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voitures aux alentours, et elle remerciait intérieurement celle qui avait provoqué cette soudaine proximité entre elles.

Rouvrant les yeux doucement elle se rendit compte que le visage d'Ashley était beaucoup plus proche du sien qu'avant. Une lourde chaleur l'envahit, alors qu'Ashley recula précipitamment, tombant les fesses dans l'herbe face à son amie.

« Je… »

Kris se releva en position assise, un peu déconcertée et passa frénétiquement sa main dans ses cheveux.

Ashley la regarda faire. Légèrement paniquée, et quand Kristen eu fini son geste, ses cheveux en pagaille, éveillèrent une nouvelle pulsion chez Ashley qui se contenait comme elle le pouvait arrachant de l'herbe un peu violement.

« Tu..? » Demanda la belle brune avec un regard curieux et un petit sourire en coin.

Ashley s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre par une autre question.

« Et toi en 13 ans tu es tombée amoureuse? »

Kris arqua un sourcil et rigola nerveusement se frottant les mains.

« Je… Heum. Non… »

Ashley n'en pouvait plus, avoir son amie en face d'elle, cette jeune femme si désirable, si sensuelle qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure nerveusement, la rendait dingue.

« Et… Tu penses tombée amoureuse un jour? »

Kristen avait chaud, très chaud. C'est quoi ce bordel…

« O… Oui. J'en suis sure. »

Evidemment, c'était fait depuis un petit moment déjà!

Ashley ne détachait pas son regard des lèvres de Kris.

« Tu.. Es.. Amoureuse de quelqu'un? »

« Oui. »

« Qui-Est-ce? »

Kristen ne se contrôlait plus, avançant précipitamment vers Ashley, elle l'attrapa par la nuque collant ses lèvres aux siennes. Deux soupirs synchronisés se firent entendre.

Si le paradis existait, Ashley venait d'y entrer. Son cœur s'emballait.

Attrapant Kristen par les cuisses elle la fit s'assoir sur ses genoux continuant ce baisé qu'elle n'attendait que trop.

Kristen avait eu peur du moment où Ashley la repousserai, mais au contraire, celle-ci l'attira encore plus contre elle. Entrouvrant leurs lèvres, leurs langues se rencontrèrent.

Rien n'allait plus Kris était au bord de la crise cardiaque, ses mains agrippant les cheveux de son amie, elle gémit doucement…

Ashley laissait ses mains courir le long du corps de Kristen, passant sous sa veste, revenant sur ses cuisses… Quand ce gémissement lui parvint aux oreilles, ce fut l'ébullition.

Elle grogna d'une voix roque et plein de désir avant de stopper ce baisé passionné, qui commençait à devenir un peu trop chaud à son gout.

Du moins, vu l'endroit où elles se trouvaient.

Elle posa son front contre celui de Kristen, les deux jeunes femmes, reprenaient difficilement leur souffle.

« Ok… Ca a le mérite d'être clair. » Dit Ashley dans un souffle.

Kristen releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

« Je… Suis désolée, j'aurais pas dû faire ça, en respect envers la perso… » Ashley la coupa en rigolant.

« Idiote »

Et elle l'embrassa à nouveau, mais plus doucement, avec plus de tendresse. Un baisé rempli d'amour et de promesses…

Kristen devenait barge, son cerveau bouillonnait. Quand Ashley rompais une nouvelle fois le contact.

« C'était toi, ça l'a toujours été. »

Kristen fut traversée par un énorme frisson. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti de tels sentiments envers quelqu'un et elle adorait ça. Juste… Frissonner de désir pour Ashley, la vouloir sans arrêt avec elle, l'embrasser encore et encore…

Elle se releva. La tête embrumée de ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Ashley la regardait, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, attendant une réponse.

« Relèves-toi. » lui dit la belle brune lui tendant une main

Ashley obéit alors se rapprochant de celle qu'elle aimait.

« Depuis que je t'ai retrouvée, depuis que je t'ai touchée pour plus ou moins la première fois, j'ai ressenti ce que je ressentais autrefois… Ce besoin d'en avoir toujours plus. De ne pas vouloir te lâcher. Te garder auprès de moi… Puis c'est ajouté à ça le désir puissant de t'embrasser » Elle approcha son visage plus près de sa partenaire et chuchota « Ce désir si puissant de vouloir poser mes mains sur ton corps… Sentir ta peau sous mes doigts… »

Ashley chauffait. Beaucoup trop, elle essaya de capturer les lèvres de Kristen qui esquivait habilement l'approche.

« J'ai commencé à avoir des pensées si… Hum.. »

Elle sourit malicieusement et recula avant de commencer à partir, laissant Ashley immobile au milieu du rond point.

« Bah alors, tu me suis? »

Ashley était très frustrée à cet instant. Mais la suivit.

Sur le chemin elles ne parlèrent pas. Ne se touchèrent pas. Seuls des sourires et des regards en biais. Kristen la mena devant chez elle.

« Tu veux monter? »

La question ne se posait même pas. Si Ashley voulait monter? Ca c'était une certitude.

« Question conne. » Sourit Kristen avant d'ouvrir la porte et de monter les 2 étages de son immeuble, Ashley sur les talons qui regardait autour d'elle.

Elles entrèrent alors dans l'appartement. Un bel appartement, il fallait l'avouer.

Kristen fit faire un petit tour du propriétaire avant de se retourner vers la belle brune.

« Et voilà. »

Ca sentait bon… Le parfum de Kristen flottait partout autour d'Ashley, et ses pulsions se faisaient plus présentes.

« C'est très joli. J'aime beaucoup. »

C'est vrai, Ashley aimait beaucoup, même si ses yeux n'avaient regarder que Kristen et sa démarche féline. Le faisait-elle exprès? De la frustrer un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà?

« Il est tard » déclara Kristen en souriant.

« Certes » Répondit Ashley dévorant des yeux la jeune femme en face d'elle. « Mais c'est pas un problème pas vrai? »

« Non… »

Cette fois ci ce fut Ashley qui fit le premier pas. S'avançant doucement vers Kristen elle l'attrapa par les hanches et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ne se laisserait plus avoir maintenant. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Kristen répondit à ce doux baisé, qui devint rapidement fougueux.

Ashley plaqua sa brune contre le mur, tandis qu'elle collait son corps au sien d'une manière sensuelle. Elle descendit ses baisés sur la mâchoire puis dans le cou de Kristen qui soupirait de bien-être.

Ses mains passant sous le t-shirt de sa bien-aimée, Ashley caressait chaque parcelle de peau accessible, tandis que Kristen commençait à lui enlever son propre t-shirt, lentement…

La peau d'Ashley a nue, fut parcourue d'un long frisson, la faisant grogner contre le cou de sa brune qui fut elle aussi, rapidement débarrassée de son haut.

Ashley revint sur ses lèvres, les assaillant de baisés plus fougueux les uns que les autres, Kris gémissait, sous la précipitation d'Ashley, qui se baladait sur tout son corps.

Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son ancienne amie, les agrippait fortement.

Son corps était totalement sous le contrôle de la belle punk qui attrapait les cuisset de la brune et la soulevait contre le mur.

Le contact des mains d'Ashley sur ses fesses, Kristen frissonnait.

Ash descendit embrasser la clavicule dénudée de l'objet de son désir, de toutes ses envies, descendant encore, elle laissa sa langue se balader aux limites du soutif de sa brune, se donnant elle-même des frissons.

N'y tenant plus, elle porta Kris jusqu'à sa chambre, et l'allongea délicatement sur son lit, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres…

« Ashley… »

Un soupir… Juste son prénom dans un soupir… Jamais ça ne lui avait fait autant d'effet…Son cœur s'emballa alors qu'elle revenait à l'assaut des lèvres de Kris dans un gémissement plein de désir, et d'amour…

Le réveil fut difficile pour Ashley. Certes, cette nuit avait été la plus fantasmagorique qu'elle avait vécue, mais la douleur dans tous ses membres lui rappelait le manque de drogue.

A présent elle était assise sur le canapé, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Kris était toujours endormie…

Ashley tremblait de tout son corps, mais essayait de se concentrer sur autre chose que cette douleur assaillante qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Bien évidemment ses pensées dérivèrent sur cette nuit qui venait de s'achever…

Ses murmures… Ses regards… Ses soupirs… Son sourire… Ses mains… Tout cela offert sur un plateau d'argent, tout ça lui étant totalement destiné.

Un petit sourire…

Tout avait été si parfait que la belle brune s'était très vite endormie.

Il est 6h du matin et Ash souffre en silence.

Bien sûr elle pourrait rapidement trouver de quoi se calmer. Mais elle avait fait une promesse. A la seule personne qu'elle avait aimée depuis plus de 13ans. Et jamais elle ne briserait cette promesse.

Kris se réveillait doucement… Mais… Où était cette chaleur qui l'avait étreinte durant toute cette nuit?

Elle se leva précipitamment, entrainant le drap dans sa course, l'enroulant autour de son corps.

« Ashley…? »

Oui, elle eut peur qu'Ashley ai fui.

Mais une petite voix se fit entendre du salon.

Kris avança alors rapidement vers cette pièce et y trouva sa belle punk mal en point sur son canapé.

« Ash qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? »

Kris s'assit à côté d'elle. Ashley releva son visage vers elle et essaya de lui sourire.

« C'est rien. »

« Arrêtes. »

« Le manque. Ca va passer. »

Kris soupira. Mais que pouvait-elle faire? Elle se sentait vraiment inutile dans cette situation, et cela lui fendait le cœur de voir son Amour complètement dévastée. La drogue n'était pas une solution. Elle ne l'a jamais été, tout comme l'alcool.

Elle ouvrit alors le drap et attira Ashley sous celui-ci, tout contre elle.

A la différence de Kris qui était en sous-vêtements, Ashley, elle, était en boxer T-shirt .

La belle punk jeta un furtif coup d'œil sous le drap avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Kris et sourit.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à la plus jeune.

« T'es peut-être pas bien, mais je vois que ton côté salace est toujours bien présent! »

Ashley rigola légèrement avant de relever son nez du cou de Kris.

« On va dire qu'il y a des choses qui ne changent pas dans n'importe quelle situation. Surtout après une nuit comme celle que l'on vient de passer. »

Ses tremblement se faisait moins violents…

Kris rougit immédiatement à la phrase qu'elle venait d'entendre.

« Oui… Hm… C'était… Juste… »

« Parfait. »

Kris sourit. Il est vrai que jamais autant d'émotion ne lui avaient parcouru le corps en si peu de temps.

Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, A se câliner tout en tentant de calmer Ashley. Elles étaient bien malgré les circonstances. Mais ce n'était pas la première ni la dernière crise de manque qu'Ashley ferait.

Un long sevrage les attends, et Kris savait qu'elle allait autant en baver que sa belle.

**POV Ash**

Si seulement ça avait pu être simple… Voilà que je devais faire une cure « improvisée »… La douleur qui me traversait le corps, me donnait l'impression de mourir petit à petit.

Une douleur si vive, qu'elle simulait en moi l'arrachement de mes entrailles.

Comme si une main s'était aventurée à venir faire un base-ball avec mes organes.

J'avais l'impression que chaque muscle de mon corps se faisait broyer lentement, très lentement…

Kris essayait de m'aider au maximum, mais sincèrement, j'aurai préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là pour voir ça. Tous les jours, le même rituel.

Prise du traitement, comatage douloureux sur le canapé pendant qu'elle faisait le repas de midi. Elle tentait de me faire manger, et tout était redistribué dans les toilettes une heure plus tard.

Je passais mon temps à lui demander pardon… Mais jamais elle ne montra quelques agacements ni dans son comportement, son visage, ou bien ses paroles.

Elle continuait encore et toujours à prendre soin de moi. A veiller nuit et jour pour que je me sente un peu mieux… Je ne savais pas que tant d'attention pourrait un jour m'être destinée.

Kris est juste, et a toujours été, la seule personne à réellement me donner le sourire. Toutes ces histoires de famille étaient en fait dues qu'à un désaccord entre nos parents et nous. Ils trouvaient tout simplement notre relation répugnante et immorale, alors que même nous, à l'époque, ne nous doutions de rien…

Aujourd'hui tout à changer. Je ne suis plus la droguée que j'étais. Certes il reste encore toutes ces fêtes et soirées qu'il m'arrive de faire, mais je reste raisonnable, et je ne bois plus autant qu'avant.

Déjà 2 ans se sont écoulés depuis que j'ai retrouvé ma Kristen, et je dois dire que je ne pourrais pas être plus heureuse.

Bien évidemment, nous avons emménagées ensemble pratiquement dès le début. Kris ne voulait pas me laisser seule plus d'une heure. Et moi je ne voulais pas qu'elle parte plus d'une heure… Chose réglée.

L'amour que je porte à ce petit bout de femme, n'a pas d'égal. Je pense que plus rien ne pourra nous séparées.

Nous avons traversées une épreuve dure, autant pour l'une que pour l'autre, et cela à renforcer nos liens. J'ai pu voir que jamais elle n'aurait abandonnée, qu'elle était déterminée, mais surtout… Qu'elle m'aimait. Ses sentiments et les miens assemblés on fait de nous un couple souder, et fort.

Nous avons toutes les deux fini par trouver du travail, et avons enfin une petite routine très agréable.

Kris a fini par me rendre la bague après l'avoir faite en double. Je ne dirais pas que nous sommes fiancées, mais… Je pense bientôt faire ma demande.

J'espère sincèrement que cela durera. Car une chose est sure… Sans elle, je mourrais pour de bon.

La voilà justement qui rentre du travail. Son sourire, me saute au visage et m'éblouit de sa blancheur encore une fois. Je retombe amoureuse de cette femme qui m'aura rendue dingue.

Parce que c'est Elle et Moi contre le monde… A jamais.

**THE END**

**TADAAAAAAM**

Manà'x Wax


End file.
